1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engraver, and more particularly, this invention relates to a universal cylinder mount for use on an engraver.
2. Description of Related Art
The engraving of a gravure cylinder involves using an electro-mechanical engraver. The engraver rotates a cylinder while actuating an electronically controlled cutting tool or stylus which cuts or engraves cells into the surface of the cylinder. The engraved cylinder is generally used in a gravure printing press for printing paper, plastic or other material. The engraved cylinder can be used to print newspapers, magazines, cloth and packaging materials for various products. It may also be used for printing of patterns on wall panelings and floor coverings.
The process of gravure printing is performed by applying ink to the surface of the engraved cylinder. Then the excess ink is wiped off of the surface with a blade, so that only the engraved cells in the surface of the cylinder contain ink. The ink is then transferred to the material being printed.
In order to obtain a high-quality print, it is necessary that the cells or lines be very accurately engraved on the outer surface of the cylinder. These cells are usually placed within one or two microns from each other. The depth of the engraved cells must also be accurately controlled in order to control the amount of ink transferred from the cylinder onto the printing material. The amount of ink transferred to the printing material determines the shade of the print, for example, the shade of grey used in black and white printing.
In order to accurately engrave a cylinder, the cylinder had to be accurately placed between the headstock and tailstock. The cylinders of the past were generally mounted on an engraver between a stationary headstock and a slidable tailstock. With shaftless cylinders the headstock and tailstock each comprised a cone or mount received within an aperture in respective ends of the cylinder. The apertures in the cylinder varied in size depending on the printing press and related cylinder geometry. Consequently, the headstock and tailstock of the engraver had to be fitted with a particular cone or mount to fit into the mounting apertures of each cylinder. These mounting apertures varied in size such that the cone or mount on the headstock and tailstock had to be changed every time a new cylinder was mounted on the engraver.
Therefore, there is a need for a universal cylinder mount for use on the headstock and tailstock of an engraver. Further, there is a need for a universal cylinder mount which is adapted to receive various sized mounting apertures in cylinders for easy mounting of various cylinders onto the engraver.